


Some V3 characters  X Reader (Lemon)

by Junko_Juice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 18+, Choking, Danganronpav3, F/F, F/M, Gonta Gokuhara - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Miu iruma - Freeform, Smut, Threesome, V3 - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junko_Juice/pseuds/Junko_Juice
Summary: So there's some blood when Y/N loses her virginity. Gonta is best boy and I love him <3 but I also love Miu because I kin her, but with my hectic schedule, I can't keep up two separate fanfics! Luckily, they are both V3 so I could do this xD. Also do not read if you are under 18, I'm not getting sued today. (I also put M/M just incase I add a chapter cause Korekiyo is a really good character and I may add him in with Gonta.) Also Korekiyo films it for "Human Studies"
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Gonta x Miu x reader

**Author's Note:**

> ... Y/N is cis female because I am and I kinda write from that perspective, but I am LG(B)T so don't think I'm being homophobic or trans phobic, It's just what I feel comfortable with. Thank you :)

It was a normal day for you. Well, that is, if a normal day is being trapped in a giant cage with a bunch of other "Ultimate" Students. You don't really know how, but you made it into the 78th class for Hope's Peak high. You are the Ultimate Pathologist, which is just a fancy word for someone who studies diseases or problems and helps find a cure. Even though it's a killing game, it's not all bad. There are two people that you are very fond of. One is Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist, who needed your help when he had a rash on his forearm, which ended up being a tarantula bite. The other is Miu Iruma, the Ultimate inventor. She yelled at Kokichi when he kept making sexual remarks to you. You spent most of your free time with them, either catching bugs or helping Miu develop a new invention, (Most of the time about sleep). After getting your shoes on, you walked out to the main buliding where you saw Gonta. Man, he was tall. And buff. And has his skin ever been this shiny? No, stop thinking those things.  
"Hey Y/N! Gonta will get the door for you, like true gentleman!" He puffed out his chest as he spoke, and swung open the heavy metal door with ease.  
"Thank you Gonta!" You said, giggling. Inside was Miu, chasing Kokichi, trying to get him to test her new invention.  
"Y/N, get over here and help me, would ya?" She yelled, struggling to tie the rope around Kokichi. You helped her tie the knot, thanks to your stitching skills.  
"So, Gonta, Miu, where should we go today?" You asked, hoping that they would get to know each other better.  
"Gonta needs to catch bugs today!" He said with a grin, holding up his little bug holding plastic case.  
"Really, you're gonna catch them in that? Cause I could come up with something a lot better." Miu stated.  
"Okay, great! How about Gonta catches a bug, then we all go to the workshop, and build a bug case." You suggested, hoping that they would like it.  
"That's fine by Gonta! This case has been getting old." His voice was deep yet gentle. If he wasn't so intimidating looking, he would be really popular.  
"Eh, that works. Just try to hurry up on the dumb bug catching." Miu said, slightly irritated. She was really hot, and the reason you are bi/pan/attracted to women.  
"Okay, Great!" You replied with a grin. You walked out of the building, where you pointed out a praying mantis on the stairs. Gonta scooped it up and put it in his bug pouch, and you all walked to the workshop. It smelled like grease and sweat, and Gonta wrinkled his nose. You caught yourself staring at each other.  
"Oh come on, when's the threesome starting you guys" Miu yelled, excitedly. Gonta put his hands up and scratched his neck  
"No, No! It's not like than, Miu-Chan! Y/N and I were just looking at each other." He defended. We all laughed, and got to work. We came up with a Plexiglas cage , complete with a full fountain and ecosystem fit for any bug! Just as it was almost done, you dropped a piece of grass on the floor, and bent down to pick it up, slightly brushing Gonta with your thighs and skirt.  
"Oh, hey, Y/N! Look at Gonta! Looks like he is really enjoying that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Miu blurted. You turned around to see a blushing Gonta with his hand covering his...  
"No! Y/N! Don't look! This is very ungentlemanly of Gonta!" He said, face on the ground. You took his hands in yours, and held them close to you.  
"Hey, sweetie, don't feel like that! It's natural for humans to feel like that" You reassured him, and pulled him into a hug.  
"Alright lovebirds, we still have to finish this" Miu added. But damn, you were so turned on that all you could do is pull her into the hug too. Your breath was so hot that it left a little red mark on Miu's neck. She leaned in to kiss you, and you gracefully accepted, your tongues interlocking.  
"Ahh! Y/N! Miu! It's making it worse!" Gonta yelled. You looked down at his pants, and he looked so big, at least a solid nine inches. You grabbed his hands and pulled them down from your hips to the bottom of your thighs, and went closer and started grinding against him, while you were grabbing Miu's boobs. You slid off Miu's skirt, and pulled her shirt over her head, while Gonta took your shirt and bra off, so all that was left was your skirt and panties. Miu kissed your neck in just the right spot while you unbuttoned Gonta's pants. Unsurprisingly, he was absolutely PACKING 😩😳😍. You grabbed it and started licking it while fingering Miu. In return, Miu fingered you while Gonta played with your breasts. Moans filled the room, and it was like music to your ears. Little did you guys know that Korekiyo was outside, filming it for, "Later purposes." You got off of Gonta and gave more attention to Miu, Kissing her thighs, and tracing your fingers over her body. You decided to just go for it and you slither up her thighs, and started licking her.  
"Gonta... Dosen't understand. Shouldn't that be between man and woman?" He asked, confused.You lifted your head up for a sec, which stopped the moans.  
"I like doing it with you and Miu" You explained, and put your hand on his thigh. He flinched a little bit, so you leaned in and kissed him. You could feel his massive dick twitching against your warm stomach. Miu started to lean down and play with your thighs and tease you by flicking your clit a little bit. You moaned lightly, and Gonta reacted to it with a little bit of precum drooling out. You pulled his hard dick out from under your now sticky stomach and started gently licking the tip, just enough to tease him. You didn't want Miu to feel left out, so you grabbed Gonta's hand and put it over her pussy. He knew what to do, and started playing with her, while you were still sucking his tip. You stuck your head down a little farther, and used your tounge inside your mouth to stroke the sides of his dick. You went even further, and Miu was picking up the pace. By this time, Miu was going super fast in just the right spot, You had most of Gonta in your mouth, and Miu was shaking in pleasure.  
"Y/N! This feels so good! Somethings happening!" Gonta moaned.  
"I'm close too, Gonta is surprisingly good at this" Miu said in shuddering breaths. You were close too, your moans being muffled by the giant dick in your throat. You all came, your moans filling the room. You all just stopped and stared at each other for a second in silence.  
"Um, Miu-chan, isn't it supposed to go down again after I'm done?" Gonta asked. We looked at him, then back at each other.  
"Yeah, You're right. I guess you aren't done yet. And I think me and Y/N could go for a round two also." Miu suggested, and poked my shoulder.  
"I don't know if it will fit, I'm still a virgin...Maybe if you went gently..." You said, scared. Miu laid you on your back and held your arms so that you were sitting just so that you were comfortable, but could also see what was going on. She kissed your neck to distract you from what was going to happen next. Gonta lined himself up at your entrance, missing a few times and landing on your clit, causing you to moan. He finally got it right and pushed himself into you lightly, causing your back to arch into Miu's chest.  
"Ahh, it hurts!" You moaned.  
"Do you want Gonta to stop? It is ungentlemanly to hurt lady!" He asked.  
"No, the pain will go away soon. Just stay still and let her adjust to your massive size." Miu added, trying to push you back into him a little further. You looked down to see how far he had gone in, and you were sure that he was almost all the way, but it was only half the tip. There was some bubblegum pink blood rolling down your thigh, that Miu wiped off with her finger and licked.  
"Ah~ I think I'm ready" You said, unsure. He pushed in a little further, and tears of pain and pleasure were rolling down your face. You pulled Miu's face into yours, and gave her an almost violently passionate kiss. She moaned, fingering herself. You motioned for her to sit on your chest, and she did. You sucked on her thigh, while Gonta waited patiently for you. You moved up, and started licking and sucking her clit. You pushed yourself a little farther down Gonta, and you could feel him twitching. It felt so amazingly painful, like you were being split in half by a a knife of pleasure or something. He was all the way in, and thrusting quickly, while your tongue was busy on Miu.  
"Um- Y/N-Chan, You're really tight!" Gonta moaned, thrusting even faster. It felt so good that you could cum any second. Miu was throbbing and moaning, and Gonta was too. It felt too good, you all came at the same time, hot cum dripping onto the floor.  
"We should hang out in my workshop more often"


	2. Korekiyo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah (Heart emoji) but this is a really short chapter

You woke up, and hopped out of bed to stumble back down again. You looked in the mirror to see that the bruising on your neck from Miu was still, there, and you moaned as you patted it with concealer, since it was a sensitive area. Leaving the dorm house, you saw Kiyo waving something in the air.  
"Sex tape! Taken fresh last night! 3 monocoins!" He shouted, waking the discs in the air. Luckily nobody else had woken up yet.  
"Um, Korekiyo? What is this?" You asked, looking down at the shiny reflective plastic.  
"Oh, yeah, I caught you, Miu, and Gonta yesterday. I thought it was so beautiful that I filmed it for everyone to see." He explained. YOUR sex tape?! Really? You pulled it out of his hands and started yelling at him, telling him that it was illegal to distribute that without permission.  
"You can't just do that!: You argued, but it was no use. He stayed monotone and calm the whole time.  
"There's no enforcement on outside laws in here. Plus, it's mine now." He said in a super cool voice.  
"Okay, Please, I really don't want you selling those, so what can I do to get you to destroy those discs?" You pleaded. He stood there, thinking for a sec.  
"Well, I am human, and I have these... urges as well. As beautiful as it is, the video just isn't cutting it. I want you." He demanded. You shuddered, thinking about how you could barely even stand from yesterday. But then you thought about how Miu and Gonta would feel if the discs were sold. And, there you were, in Korekiyo's room.  
"Should I take my shoes off?" You asked, looking around. It was mainly clean, other than some red ropes laying on the ground.  
"Yeah, you'l be taking more off later." He replied with a giggle. You laid on his bed, and noticed his giant boner that you were eye-level with now. "So, let me see that mouth that made Gonta and Miu come so quickly." He moaned at the sight of you opening your mouth gently. He pulled you closer and put his bandaged finger is your mouth, and you sucked until he pulled them away. "Wow, I'm impressed. Can you do that with this?" He asked, and you heard a muffled zipper noise. He pulled out his dick, and it was pretty big, obviously not as big as Gonta's. You grabbed it with your hand at the base and started licking and sucking the tip with your tongue, while teasing his slit. You slid down a little bit, and that earned a sensual deep moan from him, being muffled slightly by his mask. You could just tell that he was touch-starved, and needed this badly. Distracted, you looked down and realized you were already at his base, so you pulled you face back up again slowly, then down until his moans were close together. "Oh, yes, please, like that!" You went a little faster and could feel him throbbing quickly. "Ah, Y/N! I'm cumming~" He moaned. His seed went down your throat, and you swallowed.  
"So, did I do good?" You asked, grinning. He nodded.  
"Well, obviously, yeah. Have you ever heard of shibari?" He asked, picking up the red rope that was on his floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you liked it! Also, please ignore my use of emojis and the lenny face


End file.
